


i’m gonna love you till my lungs give out

by joneinyourarea



Series: Stray Kids Fics [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, minsung are soft, skz are soft for minsung, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: ‘no, i would’ve said yes even if changbin didn’t bring the sign-‘changbin interrupts jisung by speaking up.‘it’s true, you have no idea how many times he’s talked about you. i think i will hear the word pretty in my nightmares’minhos smile brightens as he leans closer to jisung. jisung thinks he’s going to combust.‘you think i’m pretty?’jisung only whispers one word.‘breathtaking.’seungmin gags.-or the wedding speech au nobody asked for but i’m giving you anyway.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stray Kids Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995691
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. mr. bang chan

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so with all this w.j stuffs and allegations going around i needed to do something to clear my head. all of the news being spread on twitter was a lot for me and my heart goes out to the victims because i know what they went through as i have been a victim of it myself. so with that being said without going into details about said assaulters.... as you can imagine some stuff was spread widely trhoughout twitter and well, not everyone puts a trigger warning.
> 
> so!!! while in panic i thought this cute little idea up to calm myself down and it originally started as only minho's pov, but then turned into a minho and jisung pov. but then at a really bad point of the past few weeks when i was at my lowest i thought hey, i really need a distraction so! this came up in my mind. now we have eight speeches and eight povs. i'm just now finishing this one, i've started the minsung povs and cahngbin's so weyhey be on the lookout.
> 
> also pls note that all of the italicized writing is in the past, like they're flashbacks! so it's like remembering what that part of the speech talks about, i promise it's not confusing.

‘hey everybody! i’m chris or chan, whichever you prefer, and i’m jisung’s good ol’ best man. now usually the best man and the maid of honour speak as well as the bride and groom, but today we’re gonna have a gay old time. we’re going to have two grooms and two best men and not four, but eight speeches so buckle up, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy this ride.’

he takes a quick break to catch his breath. looking out at this crowd he smiles, so proud to have been given the opportunity to be a part of such an important part of his best friend’s life.

‘sorry about that, i shouldn’t have referenced it like an amusement park… being the first to go is always so scary. like is my mic on? why are they all staring at me like that? you know? so please bear with me and try to refrain from crying. i’m talking about you seungmin.’

jisung gives him a thumbs up and a soft smile to encourage him and felix blows him a kiss. he smiles fondly at the blond boy.

‘i’d like to first point out that i have my own husband thanks to sungie. or rather minho? i mean technically i wouldn’t have met felix if it weren’t for jisung meeting minho so i’m truly blessed for this friendship. thanks my man.’

he throws up a peace sign and blows a kiss at the boy who’s flushing from the attention. he decides to continue his speech. 

‘everyone here, no matter how long you’ve known jisung, knows how happy of a person he is. he’s always so bright and bubbly, so caring. he always cares for everyone to the best of his abilities. he’s truly the sun in human form.’

there’s a pause so he can catch his breath.

‘i don’t know about you guys, but sung and i immediately clicked. he’s that bright. he could single handedly make anyone smile and obviously someone so bright and carefree who flows with the wind always causes a scene when he says that he’s got a crush.’

he takes a second to look at the newlyweds in front of him. he can’t imagine anyone else for either of them and he finds comfort in those thoughts. 

‘obviously, i’ve heard our sungie here say he’s had crushes so many times. he’s the happiest person alive, who wouldn’t love him. so when he found this one and came to me with the biggest smile on his face i knew that i had to see it for myself. i told myself it was to see if he was good enough, and trust me, my sung standards are high. honestly, i wanted to see who it was that made sung so happy, so proud to have feelings and that’s when i knew that i had to meet minho.’

-

_it’s approximately 23:30 when chan hears a knock on his door. he finds a starry-eyed jisung covered in paint with changbin looking like he’s about to gag._

_‘chan, you’ll never guess what i just had to witness. i’m homophobic now. i just watched jisung kiss the boy he won’t shut up about. and it wasn’t even heated, it was the literal softest kiss. like jisung had to tiptoe just to reach him and they just held each other’s faces like they were both crafted by the gods.’_

_chan snickers at changbin, but turns to jisung._

_‘what happened to you, sung? did you have fun with library boy?’_

_‘oh. my. god. chan! he took me to a cat sanctuary. there was one point where he was holding three kittens and tried to hold my hand. when i asked him what was happening he just told me he was trying for four kittens. i think i melted on the spot-’_

_jisung’s smiling so widely that chan’s nervous he’s going to cramp up. his voice softens but never loses that excited lilt to it. he’s throwing his arms, but it’s all too cute for chan to worry that jisung’s going to elbow him in the face._

_‘and then he brought me to his ten year old cousin’s daycare because he had to pick him up and drop him off. and a little girl named hana gave me “little stars like her friend chaeyeon has” and when i tell you that she gave me glitter freckles and minho dropped his jaw to the floor-’_

_‘breathe, sung, breathe.’_

_‘yeah, sorry. so anyways, we threw paint at each other and then we may or may not have kissed and hana said that we’re gonna get married and yongha, minho’s cousin, said he needs to know if we are because hana can’t say i told you so at the wedding. and so i said that i needed at least two more dates before i settled down and minho-’_

_‘typical of you.’_

_‘shut up changbin! anyway, then we walked to campus after we dropped yongha off and he brought me to my dorm and we kissed again and i think i’m in l word’_

_chan seems surprised by this outcome. he’s never seen jisung literally glow just from talking about a date, a first date at that._

_‘hey sung?’_

_‘hm?’_

_‘can i meet him?’_

_‘min? sure.’_

_‘chan they have fucking nicknames for-’_

_‘shut the fuck up “binnie”.’_

-

‘the thing about jisung is he gets bored of dates, gets tired of waiting for the others to ask him out and that usually turns people away, but minho? he’s different. has been from the start. the first time i met minho was after their second date when changbin and seungmin were having a movie date and sung crashed at my place so he wouldn’t witness homosexuality with his virgin eyes.’

chan pauses to catch his breath before continuing.

‘the first time i saw jisung with minho i didn’t even need to be introduced. jisung’s eyes said it all. it was one thing for him to go all anime heart eyes when talking about him, but to witness them directed at minho was astonishing.’

chan makes eye contact with both changbin and jisung before continuing.

‘i also witnessed them kiss, but unlike SOME people, i let them. they were so cute, how could i not?’

-

_chan passes the time waiting for jisung and minho’s date to end by watching the last air bender on netflix, not thinking it will take that long. well, two episodes (which aren’t very long to begin with) turned into the entirety of season one, which then turned into the entirety of season two. just as he was pressing play on the third episode of season three, he hears a knock on the door._

_when he opens the door he finds jisung and what he assumes to be library boy, minho, drenched in water._

_‘what the hell happened jisung?’_

_‘it rained and i asked minho to dance with me in it and he agreed so we danced in the rain and now i’m just a little wet.’_

_‘you agreed to dance with-’_

_‘listen, i was going to say no i swear, but then i looked at him and he was pouting so i said for a few minutes thinking that it would only mean five but uh… it turned into 45’_

_‘that’s alright i guess. nobody can resist jisung’s face. i’m chan and i’m assuming that you’re library boy?’_

_‘i am library boy, at least i hope so? i’m minho’_

_‘let me ask you this minho. are you the one that brought jisung home covered in paint the other day?’_

_‘uh, yeah, that was me.’_

_‘splendid, you are library boy then. it’s really nice to finally meet you, i’ve heard so many things about you!’_

_‘good things i hope’_

_chan gives minho the ‘did you really just say that to me’ look before shaking his head in disappointment._

_‘well, sungie here has stars in his eyes and flushed cheeks every time he talks about you and changbin, jisung’s roommate, calls you guys so cute that he wants to be homophobic so i think mostly good?’_

_‘oh, the short and angry buff guy? next time you see him tell him starbucks called in a complaint because of him and his boyfriend.’_

_chan just laughs as he watches jisung sneak his hand into minho’s. he can see minho’s eyes light up and then sees minho pulls jisung closer. minho cups jisung’s face and tells him that he’s gotta leave. jisung just nods and leans up on his toes, tiptoeing to reach him as he connects their lips. minho’s hand wraps itself around jisung’s waist. they give each other three quick pecks before minho gives him one last kiss, letting the fourth linger a little longer. finally, he pulls away._

_‘it was nice meeting you chan.’_

_‘you too’_

_‘i’ll see you later love’_

_‘yeah, later. bye min’_

_as minho walks away, chan drags a very dazed jisung through his front door. jisung’s fingers have not left his lips and the haze will not leaves his eyes. he’s looking like a lovesick puppy._

_‘sung.’_

_jisung keeps his eyes trained on the door where minho left through, his fingers gently trailing across where minho’s lips were just seconds before. chan thinks he’s probably remembering what it felt like and keeping the moment alive._

_‘sung?’_

_his eyes are still glazed over and extremely unfocused. he’s really stuck in his head it seemed, and his hands refuse to remove themselves from his lips._

_‘yo, earth to jisung.’_

_jisung finally snaps out of his minho induced stupor and flushes at chan’s intense stare. he chuckles at jisung and drags him to the bathroom._

_‘here, get in the shower and i’ll bring fresh clothes and a towel for you.’_

_‘thanks chan’_

_‘and sung?’_

_‘yeah?’_

_‘keep your head up in the clouds or wherever minho takes you to. you seem a lot happier like that.’_

_jisung flushes and shoves him out of the room, slamming the door in his face._

_‘fuck off’_

-

‘i’ve known from the start that minho and jisung together were different than jisung with any of his other partners. i’ve never seen jisung this happy before, it’s insane.’

he pauses to look at the couple again.

‘i’ve never seen him so bubbly. he smiles and laughs so much more. minho truly cares for him, and there’s nobody in this world i could think would match him more than minho. there’s nobody else in this world that would be better suited for jisung than minho. i know that there are skeptics in this crowd, but you haven’t seen these two together like my friends and i have. these two are literally so gone for each other. it was destiny, i think, that brought them together.’

he chuckles as he recounts all the memories he cherishes with both boys.

‘thank you minho, for taking care of my best friend. thank you for always being there for him and for giving him the love he deserves.’

he holds up his glass towards the couple and smiles. there’s so much more he’s got on his mind, but seven more people need to talk, so he cuts his rant short.

‘that’s all from me today folks. i am chan, thanks for listening to my rambles up here, it’s been wonderful. enjoy the rest of the festivities. and now we’ve got our binnie binnie changbinnie up next to speak. also what is up with starbucks calling in a complaint about you and seungmin?’


	2. binnie changbinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘chan and i had a field day clowning jisung after he told me that first day he met what he told me was “the love of my life. changbin, i’ve been given a pitiful existence, but he- wow. i’m gonna kiss the hell out of him one day” and had i not stopped him he would’’ve gone to the library every single day. maybe he did, i don’t know.’
> 
> he pulls out his phone and glances at jisung. he looks confused for a few seconds, but his eyes widen in realization. he looks mortified and this causes changbin to smirk.
> 
> ‘so i was also present for this time they met and well-’
> 
> jisung looks like he’s about to hop out of his seat and tackle him to the floor, mic stand and all.
> 
> ‘and with that being said, i brought a video with me that i never thought i would have to keep this long quite frankly. jisung looks like he’s about to pummel me, but this needs to be shared so, let’s get it!’
> 
> the video starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wey hey, i'm back with part two! nobody's gonna read this trash, but for the one person that did read this, this is for you mwah :* i love you guys very much!

changbin walks up to the stage, taking the mic from chan’s hand. this causes the elder to give him finger guns and slide off the stage. he rolls his eyes before tapping the mic out of habit. 

‘waddup losers, binnie changbinnie is here for the homos, the hetties and all you bad bitches that identify in other ways’

there’s a strained silence that follows where literally nobody makes a sound.

‘okay, listen up. you expect me to follow mr. bang chan, sob story extraordinaire? that’s like committing a crime and then walking up to the officer like waddup my guy, cuff me.’

seungmin offers a cute little smile and two thumbs up, so he continues.

‘anyway, for those of you who know me, you know that i’m changbin and the funniest person you’ll ever meet and if you don’t know me? well, sucks to be you my guy.’

he throws finger guns to the crowd, quickly moving on.

‘obviously i’m the comic relief so you can put those tissues away. i’m not gonna lie to you guys, when i first saw their first encounter i never thought they’d last as a couple, but i’d let them have their fun and obviously i’m gonna support sung any way that i can.’

-

_changbin’s just chilling in the library studying and taking notes like the good kid he is when he sees jisung walk into the library. maybe he’s hallucinating? has he really been studying so long that he sees jisung of all people in the library? he thinks jisung laughs, if he really is there._

_‘the park was too people-y, bin. i am allowed to use the public library, aren’t i?’_

_‘oh- well, yeah-’_

_‘so then why are you looking at me like that?’_

_‘i’ve just, i don’t know, never seen you around people. indoors, you know?’_

_‘yeah, i get it’_

_they both get back to studying, lost in their own thoughts. everything’s fine for a few hours and then suddenly a random boy stumbles into the library and freezes when he catches sight of jisung. the boy stars at jisung for what feels like, and is probably, ten minutes. he’s trying to figure out if the kid’s even blinked._

_and then jisung speaks up and the boy splutters out a response, both boys flushing from their necks to the tips of their ears. he thinks they’re flirting, but they’re both so awkward he can’t tell._

_he’s very invested in this conversation, especially when jisung flushes from the compliments the boy gives him and when jisung makes eye contact with him, flushing and turning towards the boys, he knows they’ll talk later. he chuckles before saluting jisung and giving them some alone time._

_//_

_‘changbin you bitch’_

_‘what?’_

_‘you go to the library every single day and you don’t think to, i don’t know, tell me about the god i just met?’_

_‘how was i supposed to know you’d be attracted to him?’_

_‘well- you- i- shut up.’_

_‘what was that anyway? you think i’m pretty? oh, of course i think you’re the prettiest person in the whole world my love-’_

_‘shut the fuck up-’_

_changbin laughs, blocking jisung and his very large pillow from swinging and hitting him.the younger does manage to get three good hits on him before chan bursts through the door._

_‘sung, what are you doing?’_

_‘beating the shit out of changbin’_

_chan turns to changbin, confusion laced into his stare._

_‘and why exactly is he beating you.’_

_‘oh, you’re not gonna believe what i witnessed today-’_

-

‘chan and i had a field day clowning jisung after he told me that first day he met what he told me was “the love of my life. changbin, i’ve been given a pitiful existence, but he- wow. i’m gonna kiss the hell out of him one day” and had i not stopped him he would’ve gone to the library every single day. maybe he did, i don’t know.’

he pulls out his phone and glances at jisung. he looks confused for a few seconds, but his eyes widen in realization. he looks mortified and this causes changbin to smirk.

‘so i was also present for this time they met and well-’

jisung looks like he’s about to hop out of his seat and tackle him to the floor, mic stand and all.

‘and with that being said, i brought a video with me that i never thought i would have to keep this long quite frankly. jisung looks like he’s about to pummel me, but this needs to be shared so, let’s get it!’

the video starts 

-

_changbin can see jisung burst through the library doors and obviously this is going to be a fucking SIGHT so he pulls out his phone and tries to stealthily record what’s about to go down._

_the video is extremely shaky in the beginning because he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s recording._

_jisung can be seen sprinting into focus and slamming his books down on the table._

_‘hi, sorry i’m late. i got held up in class but-’_

_jisung slams his mouth shut, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. his cheeks are tinged pink and the hue lingers for longer than jisung wanted._

_‘i seem to have just now realized that i’m not late and we don’t even talk so you probably weren’t waiting on me, but uh. hi, i’m jisung and i think this is the most i’ve embarrassed myself in the three months i’ve known you so i’m just gonna go-’_

_minho’s hand reacts almost immediately in grabbing jisung’s wrist to keep him from moving._

_‘no, wait, you don’t have to go. i’m minho by the way.’_

_jisung looks down at their hands that are now linked, cheeks still tinged a pretty shade of pink._

_‘well minho, i’ve embarrassed myself, so i’d rather go than sit here and wallow in self loathing-’_

_‘i’d like for you to stay and later we can go eat wherever you’d like as compensation for keeping me company. so what do you say jisung?’_

_‘i think that sounds lovely minho’_

-

‘wait, there’s more! i just need to get to the second video. this one is super juicy if i may say so myself. aha! here it is. and now, here is my previous blackmail purpose videos for sungie. i only play it because it deserves to be shown so-’

-

_the video is far less shaky as the holder (changbin) was no longer hiding it from view anymore. minho packs all of his belongings before shuffling over to jisung’s side of the table and packing all of his things up as well. there’s affection smeared across his face as he tucks a few loose strands of hair behind jisung’s ear, hand coming to cup his face. jisung’s cheeks burn under minho’s hand, his eyes remain unfocused as his hands dig into the chair’s armrests. minho giggles, that lovesick smile never leaving his face._

_‘come on love, let’s go eat’_

_jisung gasps, it’s barely caught, but it’s there. minho scoots closer, his own cheeks heating up. jisung cups both sides of minho’s face gently, like minho will disappear if he lets go. the video barely catches his next sentence, but it is heard, much to changbin’s delight._

_‘pretty. you’re so pretty.’_

_minho’s face reddens rapidly, a few giggles easily slipping past his lips. he smiles brightly, dragging his thumb across jisung’s lip. jisung finally turns to the phone with wide eyes, like he knew the owner of the video was there. suddenly a faint ‘for blackmailing purposes’ was heard._

_jisung just turns away and looks back at minho, leaning in closer. minho swipes his thumb across jisung’s lip again and the boy melts. this causes minho to smile. the video shakes as a huff is heard._

_‘just kiss him already my guy’_

_minho and jisung both flush and pull away quickly. minho coughs into his free hand before removing his other from jisung’s face and pulling the younger up. they come closer before a thunking sound was heard followed by a low whine. and then the video abruptly cuts off._

-

‘so, as you may have just seen, they have been disgustingly cute since the first minute they met each other. also, please do not pummel me sung, i had good intentions!’

jisung, with bright red cheeks, flicks him off and rolls his eyes. minho chuckles and pulls him closer, pecking him on the lips gently. jisung smiles brightly at the elder causing changbin to roll his eyes before continuing. 

‘i’m not gonna lie to you guys, i wasn’t supportive of them at first. so to all the skeptics out there, seungmin and i were the o.g’s.’

-

_changbin hears footsteps outside his dorm so he opens the door to check if jisung’s made it home from his little date alright. what he’s not expecting, however, is for jisung to be cozying up to his little date in the hallway outside their door._

_‘oh fuck no. you are not going to kiss in front of my fucking dorm.’_

_‘well fuck you, it’s my dorm too and i’ll kiss whoever the hell i want to.’_

_jisung rolls his eyes, cups minho’s face and kisses him gently. and of course, who had to witness this? changbin did, so he groans._

_‘ew, i had to witness the softest kiss of the century. i’m coming out as homophobic.’_

_jisung giggles, his hands still cupping minho’s face. changbin knows what jisung is doing, but he can’t look away as jisung tiptoes to reach minho’s height. why is he still watching? he tries, and fails, to close his eyes as jisung gives him one last lingering kiss. he’s dialing seungmin as he walks into the dorm again._

_‘seungmin-’_

_‘changbin. is-’_

_‘no, listen’_

_‘is jisung back?’_

_‘yes, jisung just got back-’_

_‘has minho left?’_

_‘no, minho’s still here’_

_‘okay, then what-’_

_‘will you just listen to me please?’_

_‘okay, i’m listening bin.’_

_‘i just witnessed them kiss. i’m horrified. i didn’t sign up for this. it’s like they have stars in their eyes, min. i think i’m gonna talk to sung when he gets in.’_

_‘oh?’_

_‘about what we talked about, you know?’_

_‘already?’_

_‘yeah.’_

_‘well, i guess the sooner the better?’_

_‘yeah, i thought so too- oh, hey sung’s coming. call you later?’_

_‘yeah. love you.’_

_‘love you too babe.’_

_he hangs up the phone and beckons jisung over with the wave of his hand._

_‘hey sung, can we talk?’_

_‘sure, what’s up?’_

_‘it’s about minho’_

_jisung gets defensive, quickly crossing his arms over his chest._

_‘and what about him?’_

_‘i just think that maybe you shouldn’t get attached to him?’_

_‘and why not? is it something seungmin said?’_

_‘well, not exactly?’_

_‘then why shouldn’t i get attached then?’_

_‘well, minho’s-’_

_‘he’s what, changbin? it was one fucking date. it’s not like i’m going to propose to him-’_

_‘sung, i-’_

_‘no, you know what, i’m going to chan’s house so i can talk to someone who supports me.’_

_‘can i-’_

_‘come along? i guess, but don’t talk to me the whole way there. and i don’t care if he breaks my heart, that’s on me. don’t fucking judge him or make assumptions of him ever again.’_

_‘sung, i’m sorry. i didn’t know you liked him that much already. i won’t bring it up again.’_

_‘okay then. so we’re good.’_

_‘to chan’s then?’_

-

‘i think after that first confrontation with jisung my mind shifted. they weren’t even together yet and he wholeheartedly would’ve slapped the shit out of me for questioning minho’s character. that’s when i knew jisungie was in love. it was just a matter of finding minho’s true feelings.’

he spares a glance at minho who smiles at him. he can feel the fondness radiating off of the older boy.

‘it didn’t take long for me to find out that minho was truly as far gone for jisung as jisung was for him.’

he looks over at minho to see the elder fussing over jisung’s hair and shushing him when he whines just a little too loudly. changbin chuckles.

‘seungmin and i were in starbucks one day, coincidentally the starbucks minho worked at as a barista, and seungmin spilled something all over the ground-’

changbin is promptly interrupted by an overly adorable, furious seungmin.

‘don’t you dare pull that card again, seo changbin. you dropped your peach green tea. i will ignore your ass all day. i swear to god the nerve of some people-’

‘okay… so maybe i dropped it. couldn’t let me have one thing..’

seungmin blows him a kiss and suddenly changbin thinks all is forgiven. 

‘anyway, i dropped the drink and minho had to clean it up. when he came over his eyes lit up and he called me “angry buff guy that lives with sungie”’

changbin motions with finger guns before continuing.

‘yes, he did throw finger guns at me. but anyway, we spent some time talking while seungmin insisted on buying a drink so i wouldn’t drop it again. you should’ve seen him light up talking about sung. he spoke of him like he was talking about the sun, the stars, the moon, everything. like he was the center of the solar system and everything gravitated towards him.’

he gets choked up, but tries to save himself because obviously he’s the cool, tough guy friend.

‘it was like he was happy to have found himself in jisung’s orbit. that’s when i knew that he had true feelings. he took this as seriously as sung did. and they weren’t even a fucking couple yet! i never questioned his intentions again. and i’m so glad i didn’t because there’s nobody that deserves sung’s heart more than minho.’

he throws a peace sign up (after stealthily wiping his tears).

‘so this is my time running out. it’s been nice talking to you guys and having you listen. we’ve got our last speaker up for sung who will coincidentally be minho’s first speaker. give it up for my mans, kim seungmin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in a time of need for myself. when i was in a very dark spot. i want you guys to know that if you ever need someone to talk to or just need someone to listen or even need advice for anything i'm here for you. i'm more than just a shitty author on a writing website, i'm also a person who is here for anyone who needs them. i'm not hard to find either. all of my social medias are the same @ as my user here. if you ever feel alone, know that i'm here for you and that you will never have to feel alone again. there will always be someone here for you. i love and cherish every single person here.


	3. seungmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin is in the middle of a heated argument with changbin on whether he cheated in skeeball or not when jisung pulls up with minho.
> 
> ‘hey, it’s getting late and we’ve got one more stop, you ready?’
> 
> ‘sure! binbin, can you hold my jigglypuff?’
> 
> ‘give it here you big baby’
> 
> minho makes a noise that tells changbin he sympathizes with him as he’s carrying a charmander stuffie he won for jisung. seungmin rolls his eyes and grabs changbin’s bicep to pull him out of the arcade. there are promises from jisung that whatever is next will be super fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wey hey, it's your least favourite writer back at it again with another chapter of this fic that nobody reads, seungmin ver~

seungmin shuffles up to the mic stand and relieves changbin, the two sparing one last glance at each other. changbin whispers words of encouragement to him and tells him he believes in him. this causes seungmin to smile and tell changbin he loves him in a hushed voice. jisung’s obnoxious cooing leads them to figure out their conversation was caught in the mic. seungmin blushes, shoves changbin away and clears his throat. with flushed cheeks he finally speaks up.

‘hi, i’m seungmin. i’m sung’s friend but also minho’s best man.’

he stops talking and smirks, eyeing both boys before speaking up.

‘that means that i have interesting things to say about both of them, if you’d like to hear them. i don’t have any fancy or fun videos like binne, but i’m sure i can manage. i think i’ll speak on my experience as sung’s friend first.’

jisung winces as he looks at seungmin. seungmin smiles sheepishly at jisung, a silent apology on the tip of his tongue.

‘firstly, i was extremely skeptical of jisung and minho’s relationship from the very first time i’ve seen them interact and i was a prick about it. and i’m still sorry about the way i treated them to this day. i’m so sorry i was a dick sung.’

he pulls on his sleeves, gripping them tightly as he waits for the embarrassment to pass. it does eventually, but he still feels it settle in his stomach.

‘here’s the thing, i knew jisung was head over heels for minho. i could’ve even said that i recall the exact moment i knew jisung had feelings for minho. it was the first time i saw them together, in the library when minho asked him on a date.’

-

_seungmin’s extremely irritated, and rationally so (he thinks). he’s waiting for this boy minho wants to ask on a date. sure he seems excited and interested now, but he worries minho’ll lose interest quickly. still, he comes to support him with a crafty sign._

_it’s been almost ten minutes, though, and said boy still hasn’t shown up. this causes minho to start overthinking. he can practically feel minho shivering from where he’s sitting. changbin grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers. he’s got his own sign, but seungmin has no idea what his says._

_he thinks his own sign is beautiful. it says “do it you coward” in pretty bubble letters. oh, and it’s covered in glitter. lots of glitter. he can’t wait to see minho’s face when he sees seungmin’s masterpiece._

_finally someone comes into view and sits down across from minho and what the fuck? is that fucking jisung? he looks over at changbin who shrugs and pulls his sign out, which is glittery as well. his says “say yes sungie” and contains a picture in the center of minho and jisung about to kiss._

_he thinks now is as a good a time as ever so he holds up his sign in their direction, changbin pulling his up shortly after. jisung looks extremely confused, but turns to minho._

_‘what’s wrong min-’_

_‘will you go on a date with me?’_

_jisung’s face lights up and his smile blinds seungmin._

_‘i’d like that a lot actually.’_

_seungmin tries his best to block out the rest of the conversation until changbin speaks up._

_‘it’s true, you have no idea how many times he’s talked about you. i think the word pretty will be engrained in my nightmares.’_

_seungmin rolls his eyes, but the look on minho’s face keeps his next remark from being spoken._

_‘you think i’m pretty?’_

_‘breathtaking’_

_this causes him to make a noise in distaste._

_‘enough of all of that. i only came to make sure you asked the boy out minho. and jisung? why have i not heard anything? just plain rude! come on binnie, we’re leaving. suck face when we’re gone’_

_he grabs changbin’s hand and drags him out of the library, conflicted jisung would keep this from him. sad times, he thinks._

-

‘i didn’t know minho’s thoughts at the time, so i worried for sung. he was happy as far as i could tell. i had to warn him to stay away. and maybe i was dumb, but he’s my best friend and i thought i was helping him.’

-

_seungmin is in some stupid cafe jisung begged him to meet up at so they could hang out. he’d only agreed because they hadn’t been able to properly talk for ages, not because he’s weak for jisung’s pouty face, never because of that (changbin begs to differ). the place is nice, homey, but he’s got studying for his finals that he could be doing instead of entertaining jisung._

_jisung’s rambling off about how he wanted to take minho on a date here one day just to watch how the light flickers off his skin and his hair. he rolls his eyes, but listens nonetheless when a thought occurs to him._

_‘hey sung?’_

_‘and can you imagine- huh?’_

_‘about minho-’_

_‘don’t you fucking pull this shit too-’_

_‘sung, stop-’_

_‘don’t you fucking dare say another word kim seungmin.’_

_‘han jisung, will you fucking listen to me? i’m just going to tell you to be careful. minho’s one of my best friends and i don’t want to see either of you hurt-’_

_‘it was a few damn dates seungmin, i’m not buying a ring-’_

_‘i’m being serious,sung-’_

_‘and so am i. you and your boyfriend noth need to mind you damn business. i don’t think minho has it in him to hurt me and if he does? that’s on me.’_

_‘you keep saying that, sung, that it’s on you, but binnie and i? shit, sung, we see how you look at him. you look at him like he’s hung the stars. you say that it’s on you now, but if minho ever does end up hurting you, you’d be devastated. i can’t stand to see you like that, i-’_

_jisung’s gaze softens and his anger dissipates, replaced by a small smile._

_‘i get it, i really do. you care about me. you care about him too. but you care too much, minnie. let us figure this out yeah? let me deal with min, okay? i can-’_

_‘shit, sung.’_

_‘what’_

_‘you love him, don’t you?’_

_i-you-seungmin! you can’t just spring that on a guy like that. i-’_

_‘you do, don’t you?’_

_jisung doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to. his reddening cheeks tell on him. that and the fact that he can’t loo seungmin in the eyes._

_‘sungie-’_

_‘don’t’_

_‘sung-’_

_‘what?’_

_‘bring him on a date here, with binnie and i. please?_

_‘i-’_

_‘let me be endeared by you, okay? you’ve got a heart of gold and you’ve given it to minho, let me see how he takes it.’_

_‘i- fine, but one wrong move and we’re gone. got it?’_

_‘got it!’_

-

‘anyway, that didn’t work and i’m glad because they’ve made me eat my words. i mean, look where we are today.’

he glances at minho before he continues.

‘which brings us to minho’s half of the friend group so hey, i’m seungmin and i’m minho’s best man. quite frankly i don’t know why. maybe they want to rub it in my face? that’s cool, i deserve it and i don’t mind because they’re so happy can you believe my dumbass told minho that jisung was too bright for him? i thought i was going down-’

-

_seungmin finds himself chilling in minho’s dorm waiting for the elder to finish his shower so they can play mario kart, which isn’t the best game he thinks. in fact, he’d grumbled the entire way to minho’s dorm because he knew that as soon as the game started he was going to lose. nobody can beat minho, nobody._

_and his fate had been sealed from the very beginning. even though he’d chosen mario and minho had chosen princess peach of all people, seungmin lost a total of seven consecutive matches before he threw the controller and huffed. he wouldn’t be so salty about his losses if it weren’t for the shiteating grin minho sports, like he’s won the lottery._

_‘hey, princess, can we not shove our crowns in everyone else’s face?’_

_‘you’re just jealous i’m sitting at seven and you’ve got a whopping zero.’_

_‘oh whatever. i let you win anyway.’_

_‘sure thing sweetie, i’ll bow down to you and your zero crowns your bitchiness.’_

_‘first of all, fuck you. second of all, fuck off. thirdly- yeah, that’s all i had-’_

_minho bursts into a fit of laughter, wiping a tear at seungmin’s words (which he finds v offensive). he won’t speak up on it though. it takes a few minutes, but he does calm down and suggests they watch a movie. they settle on jurassic world, seungmin losing that argument as well. but he behaves like the good kid that he is and watches, actually finding the movie interesting. until minho pauses it, that is._

_‘yo, what the fuck? this is the best part-’_

_‘chill, i have to pee.’_

_‘take a piss later, it’s literally almost over.’_

_‘you can wait, i’ll be back in like 30 seconds.’_

_true to his word, minho arrives back in a short amount of time. his finger hovers on the play button, but seungmin stops him._

_‘hey, uh, can i talk to you for a se, minho?’_

_‘sure, what’s up?’_

_‘it’s about jisung.’_

_minho’s eyes light up just hearing the name roll off seungmin’s tongue and he nods for seungmin to continue._

_‘i guess i just. well, you know. i mean, sung. he’s so bright and-’_

_‘get on with it’_

_‘well you both seem so happy now and-’_

_‘and what, seungmin? i know he’s bright, he outshines the sun. what are you trying to say? that i’m tainted?’_

_‘no, what the fuck? never, i-’_

_‘you, what? think i’m not good enough?’_

_‘no, minho, oh my god-’_

_‘then what is it? what’s so important you had to bring him up?’_

_‘it’s nothing bad at all, i swear.’_

_‘then what the fuck is it?’_

_‘i just wanted to know how you felt about him is all.’_

_‘why, so you can protect his feelings? newsflash seungmin, i’m not a monster. i don’t go crushing hearts left and right just because. and what of my feelings? do they not matter?’_

_‘they do, i swear they do. i just don’t want either of you to get hurt is all.’_

_minho visibly deflates, his features softening._

_‘hey, minnie, loot at me sweetheart. over here-’_

_he feels minho cup his face with a soft smile and fondness in his eyes._

_‘i understand now. i’m sorry for getting defensive. i was hurting because i thought you were doubting my feelings. i lo-i really care for sung, i promise. i would never hurt him.’_

_seungmin’s hand finds a home on top of minho’s as he smirks._

_‘did you almost say you loved him?’_

_minho flushes bright and shoves seungmin away, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves._

_‘i think he did babe-’_

_‘binnie baby!’_

_‘god you two are insufferable’_

_‘you and “my precious jisungie heart eyes emoji star eyes emoji i lo- i really care for him pink sparkle heart” are not too far from us.’_

_‘shut the fuck up changbin-’_

_‘hey, i just came to bring minnie home.’_

_‘leave before i puke.’_

_seungmin kisses changbin on the lips and hold him there. he feels changbin’s hands slide around his waist and he hums._

_‘oh my god i think i’m gonna vomit’_

_they both cackle and pull away, flicking minho off as they walk out the door._

-

‘they were both nice about it, and i appreciate them for being so kind to me. and of course, i had the pleasure of going on a double date with them. jisung and minho planned it and it literally lasted the entire day. bin and i were so tired when we got home. of course minsung were like dating for three months so we thought that the dates wouldn’t be as exciting, but holy fuck. wait, excuse my language-’

there are a few laughs, but they’re hushed by the people who want to hear the rest of the speech.

‘literally it was the longest date of my life, and they weren’t even done. they went out longer than us.’

-

_1 new message_

_from binbin:_

_sung says to be ready by 8am sharp_

_to binbin:_

_wtf? where’s my sleep time?_

_he rolls back over and falls asleep. what’s five more minutes going to hurt anyway?_

_except when he wakes back up it’s to changbin gently shaking him after bursting through the door._

_‘babe, it’s 8:30. you’re late.’_

_‘binbin, i don’t wanna-’_

_‘nope, come on princess. let’s get up, yeah?’_

_‘bin, no-’_

_‘you asked for it’_

_changbin bends down and before seungmin can even process what’s going to happen, changbin picks him up and lifts him off the bed. he picks a pair of pants and places them on the bathroom sink before letting seungmin down and giving him privacy. he puts on his pants and brushes his teeth and hair before slipping on shoes. he’s going to find a sweater when he looks at the hoodie changbin wears and makes grabby hands for it._

_‘babe, this is my favourite-’_

_‘please binbin? it’s so comfy! i have another one of yours you can put on-’_

_‘why don’t you just put it on then?’_

_‘no’_

_‘why not?’_

_seungmin scoffs, shoves changbin away and goes to get the sweater out of his closet so he can shove his arms into it. changbin stops him, pulls his hoodie over his head and gives it to seungmin. he smiles, pulling on changbin’s hoodie and pulls changbin into a quick kiss. changbin rolls his eyes and throws on the sweater seungmin had in his hands._

_‘so why did you want the one i’m wearing?’_

_‘bin, don’t make me say it-’_

_changbin pulls him closer by the waist and starts fixing his hair, pushing strands behind his ear and cupping his face. surprisingly, he finds himself inching closer to changbin._

_‘it smells like you.’_

_‘what-’_

_‘the hoodie. it smells like you and it makes me feel safer.’_

_‘oh jesus fuck, min, why did you send me to check on them? hurry up you two, we’re waiting.’_

_‘coming sung’_

_seungmin leans down and gives changbin a quick peck on his lips._

_‘let’s go’_

_//_

_seungmin remembers the cafe that they’re currently sitting in as the cafe jisung wanted to take minho to. maybe it’s because jisung is reaching across the table and fussing over minho’s hair and complimenting him. it’s disgustingly cute and he goes to gag but changbin shoves him. he mouths ‘not now’ and seungmin is quick to give in with an eye roll. changbin just coos and cups his face. he swats his hand away, but interlocks their fingers._

_jisung and minho are lost in conversation by the time their food gets to the table, both boys cupping each other’ faces. he looks at changbin with a look of disgust that’s instantly wiped off his face at the fondness that’s smeared on changbin’s face. changbin looks so attractive that it takes his breath away, even though he’s been with him for six months. the look on seungmin’s face obviously means something to changbin because he looks at seungmin with affection as he squeezes seungmin’s hand._

_‘you’re looking at me the same way you did when you first saw me.’_

_‘i- shut up! you just-’_

_‘just what?’_

_‘don’t make me say it seo changbin.’_

_‘oh, i got this. “minho, i can’t believe i stood there like a fucking idiot, but i literally had no air in my lungs. he was so stunning”’_

_‘or “jesus fuck, sung, he was so pretty. i’ve never seen someone as attractive as him. and his fucking arms- i can just tell he gives the best hugs”’_

_‘i will fucking murder you both-’_

_‘babe! you’re so cute, i can’t believe you played hard to get!’_

_‘shut up binbin, i will leave right now.’_

_‘fine, go ahead and leave. no more sweaters or cuddles.’_

_‘oh really? are you gonna take the smoochies away too if i leave binnie?’_

_‘yes i will. only if you leave though.’_

_‘and you’ll really take it away?’_

_‘yes, i- hey, don’t pull that face. i’m still gonna take- kim seungmin don’t you fucking dare-’_

_seungmin why does it matter anyway? you always get annoyed when anyone touches you.’_

_‘binbin, you can’t take away all of the kisses though, right?’_

_he throws puppy eyes at changbin because thinking about not being close to him is actually not something he wants to experience._

_‘i mean, we don’t kiss that often because you don’t like being touchy anyway, so it’s not too much to stop-’_

_‘no!’_

_they all look at him shocked, like he’s suddenly grown three heads. changbin looks the most shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape._

_‘i mean. i just.’_

_he cups changbin’s face and pulls him close, the table angering him because it’s getting in the way. changbin laughs and leans in a little, giving seungmin the leeway to pull changbin close._

_‘i just don’t want you to do that please.’_

_‘why not princess?’_

_changbin cups his face and he leans into the touch, causing changbin to gasp cutely._

_‘i-’_

_‘you-’_

_jisung and minho are trying not to cackle at this point and is jisung recording? what the fuck? but changbin’s smiling at him and the warmth from his hand is bringing him comfort._

_‘babe?’_

_changbin’s voice is so soothing. it sounds gravely and rough, but it’s changbin’s voice and it makes him feel safe and he speaks without thinking, talking in a whisper._

_‘because i love you. i know i always cringe when i see them kissing or doing anything remotely cute but- it feels different with you.’_

_if they looked shocked before they look astonished now, all three with gaping mouths. he flushes bright._

_‘changbin, i-’_

_changbin looks close to tears as he pulls seungmin closer. seungmin lets out a squeak in surprise as changbin kisses him flat on the mouth. he leans in closer and laces his hand that’s not interlocked with changbin’s into his hair._

_‘don’t you dare think of apologizing for saying it. i love you so much seungmin.’_

_he doesn’t respond, only kisses changbin again._

_//_

_apparently the date didn’t end at the cute cafe because jisung brought them to a little boardwalk by the beach. of course they stopped at the beach for a bit and just ran to and away from the water._

_walking the boardwalk with changbin and minsung ended up being surprisingly fun. they’d stopped for ice cream and took pictures with jisung’s polaroid camera. seungmin was in the middle of choosing a headband for changbin when he hears and sees a flash. jisung laughs and gives him this look that he can’t decipher, but when the photo develops he gasps. he sees himself putting pink bunny ears in changbin’s hair, fingers tugging on the loose strands. changbin’s hand wraps around his waist and the smile he shows only seungmin takes his breath away._

_when he looks up to smack jisung he finds minho pulling him closer by the waist. jisung’s face is bright red, but his flustered smile tells seungmin that he’s happy. that and the way his eyes light up when minho takes glitter from literally nowhere and puts it on his finger. he then traces jisung’s cheek, leaving a streak of purple glitter in his wake. jisung just laughs, grabbing blue and red glitter in his hands and running them through minho’s hair before taking the rest onto the tip of his finger and booping minho’s nose with the leftovers. he has to look away when they kiss because he doesn’t want to intrude._

_that’s when he spots a cute little arcade near the end of the boardwalk. he drags changbin towards it, pulling him by the sleeve which in turn led to changbin pulling minho and jisung. it’s a cute little area with games and crane machines and an air hockey table in the center. he’s got his eyes on the prize, thinking he’s going to crush minho._

_that is until he loses three games straight and he looks at changbin angrily. the elder just chuckles and kisses the pout off of his face. minho’s still got that smug look on his face, until jisung excitedly pulls them to some driving game. it’s endearing to see them laughing and joking together. he loses focus of them when changbin pulls him towards a basketball shooting game._

_//_

_seungmin is in the middle of a heated argument with changbin on whether he cheated in skeeball or not when jisung pulls up with minho._

_‘hey, it’s getting late and we’ve got one more stop, you ready?’_

_‘sure! binbin, can you hold my jigglypuff?’_

_‘give it here you big baby’_

_minho makes a noise that tells changbin he sympathizes with him as he’s carrying a charmander stuffie he won for jisung. seungmin rolls his eyes and grabs changbin’s bicep to pull him out of the arcade. there are promises from jisung that whatever is next will be super fun._

_//_

_they make it to the campus in time for jisung to grab some picnic basket out of chan’s dorm (because it was closest to the ground floor) while minho whipped out a blanket before they were trekking across the street to jisung’s favourite park._

_jisung’s little kitty friend showed up and set itself on the center of the blanket, basking in minho’s affection. seungmin and changbin continue to set up the picnic as jisung fusses over minho’s hair, speaking up while never looking away from minho._

_‘min and i like to watch the sunset together and since we’re on a double date we thought it would be fun.’_

_changbin nods in agreement and minho has this awestruck look in his eyes as he looks over to jisung who’s patting his head. it’s the same looks he gave the kitten when he was scratching under her neck. minho takes his hand and scratches under jisung’s chin and coos at him, eyes lighting up when jisung leans into the touch. he looks over at changbin who’s already looking at him with a spark in his eye. he smirks evilly and pulls his phone out to take as many pictures of the two as he can._

_//_

_changbin ends up walking seungmin back to his dorm as jisung and minho build a blanket fort in jisung’s living room. he pulls changbin into his dorm, lets him slip on sweat and they head to bed knowing that minho and jisung are going to watch movies so late into the night that minho is on the verge of oversleeping and missing his first class. changbin’s hand finds its way into his hair and he feels changbin pull him against his chest. he dozes off as soon as changbin’s lips mutter the words ‘i love you’ against the shell of his ear._

-

‘that was the first time i told changbin that i loved him. i don’t know what it is but minho always makes me so brave, also my brain was conked out. and even in embarrassing myself on video camera, i could still tell how happy they made each other. minho looked so content in receiving attention from jisung and that’s when i knew.’

he looks over at the two and smiles fondly.

‘you see, minho doesn’t really speak on his emotions much, but i could just tell by how he looked that this meant so much to him too. that’s when i knew that nobody would ever make minho as happy as jisung did. i have never doubted them nor will i ever doubt them again.’

felix looks at him as if he knows that seungmin’s almost finished, so he nods at the blond and finishes his speech.

‘i’m honestly not even shocked to be standing here at their wedding right now. it’s funny how their actions alone could make me go from “you shall not date mt sung” to “fuck, let’s get you hitched like right now. i can get ordained, you want that?”. i’m glad that i didn’t get ordained because that would’ve been a disaster, as if “what’s up fuckers, binnie changbinnie is officiating the fuck out of this wedding” wasn’t chaotic enough- anyway, i think you’ve definitely heard me rant on enough so who’s ready for a little piece of sunshine in their lives?’

he waves felix up to the stage.

‘i know i am! so please welcome the brightest and most warm person in the entire room, one of my best friends felix!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this shitty fic if you do. i know it's not good, but it's here. honestly there's no saving this fic. also, there's a lot of seungbin in here. anygay, uh i've made this one pov turned two povs turned eight povs into a series so expect three more fics with eight povs i guess my guys. hopefully they aren't bad. anyway here i am back at it with the i love you speech!
> 
> if you ever feel alone or feel like nobody cares, know that i'm here for you and i always will be. if you need a shoulder to lean on, someone to listen to or advice i'm here and i'll try my best because i love and cherish you. you are important to me and i want you to know that as long as i'm here you'll never have to be alone.


	4. lixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he doesn’t really know how to approach the topic with minho because he’s not really the philosophical advice giver. he’s here, he’s queer and he gives good memes. that’s all the expanse his brain gives when it comes to emotions because woah nelly, those are some wild things. he skips the heart to heart for now. gives minho his most convincing smile and dives into practice.
> 
> the movement is so quick that felix misses it almost entirely. he’s actually confused until the teacher calls for 15, giving a look to minho. both of them wither under the teacher’s stare, minho deciding to keep practicing. he joins so the elder isn’t in the studio alone. all is well. it is until it isn’t. felix hadn’t seen it coming, so he’s absolutely shocked to see minho butcher the ending move and fall on his ass. the elder of the two is about to shake it off and move on, but felix pauses the music.
> 
> or felix's speech is up and it's time to get funky fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part four of this fic in the series! i'm actually really excited for the whole series even though it's shitty.

‘howdy fellas! i’m felix and i’m obliged to speak here because honestly i wouldn’t have had my own wedding two months ago without jisung and minho meeting. sorry you weren’t my best man, jeongin called dibs.’

there’s two beats of silence before someone snorts at felix. he cracks a smile and continues.

‘to be honest, minho hates “bothering” us with his feelings, so i hadn’t even known of jisung’s existence until after their third date. or was it their second? they had an unofficial date, right? anyway, point being is i didn’t know jisung existed-’

he pauses and backtracks in his mind.

‘wait, obviously i knew he existed. i hung out with him and changbin all the time when i went to see seungmin.’

he facepalms himself, embarrassed beyond belief.

‘this is why i am not the best man ladies.’

he throws finger guns to the crowd, cheeks flushed bright.

‘anyway! i knew jisung existed. i knew minho existed. that much is known, i just hadn’t known they’d crossed orbits is all. phew. got there eventually.’

chan throws him a thumbs up and motions for him to continue.

‘the thing about minho is that he never lets anything he’s feeling show. he’s stoic. i knew that hyunjin knew something was up, minho and he have had many conversations, but the first he’d ever let me beyond his wall was during one of our dance practices.’

-

_ felix noticed right away that there was something off about minho when he walked into the studio. hyunjin wasn’t in and they both knew it because his “precious innie” was sick and “needed taking care of”. of course they believed him, he’d looked panicked but he didn’t have to have the heart eyes emoji look when he spoke. so anyway, hyunjin is a no go and obviously minho’s feeling less than funky fresh and he’s gotta figure out why. _

_ he doesn’t really know how to approach the topic with minho because he’s not really the philosophical advice giver. he’s here, he’s queer and he gives good memes. that’s all the expanse his brain gives when it comes to emotions because woah nelly, those are some wild things. he skips the heart to heart for now. gives minho his most convincing smile and dives into practice. _

_ the movement is so quick that felix misses it almost entirely. he’s actually confused until the teacher calls for 15, giving a look to minho. both of them wither under the teacher’s stare, minho deciding to keep practicing. he joins so the elder isn’t in the studio alone. all is well. it is until it isn’t. felix hadn’t seen it coming, so he’s absolutely shocked to see minho butcher the ending move and fall on his ass. the elder of the two is about to shake it off and move on, but felix pauses the music. _

_ ‘minho, bro-’ _

_ ‘it’s fine, i swear-’ _

_ ‘no it’s not. i’ve left you alone all day even though i knew something was off because hyunjin’s your go to guy, but i think it’s time papa felix- hey, don’t laugh at me i’m being- minho, it’s not fucking funny- what the fuck?’ _

_ minho is in tears now, and he doesn’t even know why. all he said was papa felix. _

_ ‘sorry, i just imagined you with like a long beard or something. thanks for the offer, but i’ll- actually, do you have a minute?’ _

_ ‘of course, what’s up?’ _

_ ‘so well- i just-’ _

_ ‘take your time.’ _

_ ‘howdoyouknowifsomeoneyou’vetakenonadatelikesyouenoughtobeyourboyfriend?’ _

_ ‘sir, this is a mcdonald’s drive thru- a little slower.’ _

_ ‘okay so there’s this boy-’ _

_ ‘oooh a boy!’ _

_ ‘so there’s this boy and we’ve gone on three dates. well i mean it was two, the first was a friend kind of hang out-’ _

_ ‘alright y'all were dudes being guys, got it.’ _

_ ‘so we’ve been on two dates and like- does he- of how do i- could it be possible- maybe i’m just- i don’t know?’ _

_ ‘elaborate?’ _

_ ‘i’m fucking gay.like beep beep your gay is showing gay. like flaming homosexual, felix.’ _

_ ‘yes, we’ve established this.’ _

_ ‘how do i translate that to him.’ _

_ ‘what? you’re confusing me’ _

_ ‘i want- well, it would be nice to- i mean maybe possibly- if he’d like it- but he might not-’ _

_ ‘get on with it’ _

_ ‘boyfriends’ _

_ well, this is not what he’d been expecting at all. _

_ ‘um, no thanks. you’re not really my type.’ _

_ ‘not you dimwit, jisung.’ _

_ ‘oh, date boy! you wanna be his boyfriend? that’s new-’ _

_ ‘i know-’ _

_ ‘why?’ _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ ‘lee minho- i swear to god this boy- what makes this boy so different from the others that you, the boy who doesn’t gives anyone this time of day after a date, want to call him yours?’ _

_ ‘what- i don’t-’ _

_ ‘his name. start with his name, minho.’ _

_ minho’s eyes soften and this goofy smile edges its way onto his face. when he speaks up his voice is lighter? more breathy. _

_ ‘jisung- han jisung.’ _

_ ‘this is a start. what’s different about jisung then?’ _

_ ‘well. i don’t know? i met him at the library. he was sitting there and he looked so? i don’t know how to describe it?’ _

_ ‘take your time.’ _

_ ‘he was just sitting there, right? okay so first off, he’s got blond hair. i just thought he looked breathtaking? and it’s not like he looked like a model. he was wearing sweats and a hoodie. they were both covered in paint spatters. his hair looked like he rolled out of bed and his lips were picked raw. i don’t know what it was, but the way the sun made his skin glow took my breath away-’ _

_ ‘yeah?’ _

_ ‘yeah. his cheeks, lix, they’re so squishy, i-’ _

_ ‘you?’ _

_ ‘he’s got little moles all over his face and arms. and when we first kissed-’ _

_ ‘wait, hold up. you kissed him?’ _

_ ‘yeah, i- yeah. it was at yongha’s daycare. we were covered in paint and i thought he looked stunning. so i kissed him.’ _

_ ‘uh huh.’ _

_ ‘how do i know he wants to date me?” _

_ ‘he literally kissed you, how else does it need to be spelled out?’ _

_ ‘so like? ask him? communicate?’ _

_ ‘yeah.’ _

_ ‘boring, but thanks anyway.’ _

_ ‘your loss’ _

_ ‘hey, lix?’ _

_ ‘yeah?’ _

_ ‘thank you, seriously.’ _

_ ‘anytime.’ _

-

‘he’d come in looking distracted and the way he danced showed that his mind wasn’t all there. naturally i just thought he was sick or something had happened that was distracting him. he got a move wrong, and for anyone who knows minho that’s weird. he never messes up, never.’

everyone that knows minho nods in agreement.

‘so of course i’m like holy mother fuck, what’s up broski? and he was like asking for help and so papa felix came- will you fucking stop laughing minho? it’s not funny what the hell?- i came to the rescue. i’ve never seen minho so hung up on someone and he looked like jisung was the sun. he had stars in his eyes.’

he oddly thinks back on his wording and chuckles at the fact that he made minho sound like the emoji.

‘anyway, i’d known minho’s feelings all along, but the first time i truly knew jisung had feelings back was when he asked the dance instructor to use their studio for minho on his birthday. i helped and i think about this day a lot because i was fortunate to meet chan.’

-

_ felix is heading to the studio when he finds someone struggling to hold a cake, soda, plates and his phone as well as open the door at the same time. feeling nice, he opens the door for him and lets him in. _

_ ‘hey, thanks man.’ _

_ ‘no problem. what’s going on?’ _

_ ‘oh, since you don’t have practice as a team today i asked if i could use the studios for my boyfriend’s birthday.’ _

_ ‘oh cool, i can help set up if you need it?’ _

_ ‘thanks again, you’re cool. i’ve only got three people helping me so i can use all the help i can get.’ _

_ ‘sweet! who’s the party for?’ _

_ ‘minho, do you know him?’ _

_ ‘you’re his boyfriend? that’s weird, just a few months ago he was talking about some jisung guy, uh. no offense though.’ _

_ ‘nah, it’s cool. and that’s me! han jisung at your service!’ _

_ ‘oh shit! that’s cool!- wait, what the fuck? why didn’t he tell me you guys were dating?- hold the fuck up, you’re pretty as fuck. like he wasn’t lying, and i mean that as no homo as possible. i mean i’m gay, but like i don’t wanna die because i think you’re pretty.’ _

_ jisung starts laughing. _

_ ‘you must be felix.’ _

_ ‘yep. anyway, the part won’t build itself.’ _

_ they both walk into the door and jisung sets all of his belongings down. he sees seungmin and his boyfriend changbin making a banner. _

_ ‘hey, i can text my friends hyunjin and jeongin to come and help. we might need their height.’ _

_ ‘awesome, could you?’ _

_ he shoots them both a text and jeongin says he’ll be there in ten minutes just as hyunjin walks in from the neighboring studio. _

_ ‘hey lix, what’s up? oh hey seungmin, seungmin’s boyfriend.’ _

_ ‘hey jin, this is jisung-’ _

_ ‘jisung? minho’s jisung?’ _

_ ‘yeah. he needs help setting up a party for minho.’ _

_ ‘oh fun, is jeongin on the way?’ _

_ ‘yep’ _

_ ‘cool’ _

_ he turns to jisung. _

_ ‘hey, i’m hyunjin! it’s nice to finally meet you.’ _

_ ‘it’s nice to meet you! thanks for your help! my friend chan’s on his way with his equipment for our music.’ _

_ they get to work decorating for minho, and it looks decent he decides. seungmin and hyunjin are currently putting up the banner they made while changbin directs where to go. all that’s left is the music. as if on cue, speakers are pushed through the door as well as an extension cord and a phone hook up. the next thing through the door is probably the most attractive person felix has ever met. he’s got on black skinny jeans and beat up vans. his jeans are ripped and he’s got a black sleeveless muscle tee on, the front tucked in his jeans. he’s wearing a beanie that covers dark curls. _

_ ‘hey sung, where do you want the sound equipment?’ _

_ ‘over there by felix. hey felix, can you raise your hand?’ _

_ felix nods dumbly and lifts his hand up as high as it will let him. model boy smiles in his direction and are those fucking dimples? fuck. hyunjin’s laughing and maybe it’s at him, who knows. jeongin decides that this moment is the perfect moment to walk in the door. he snorts, maybe- beanie boy starts setting up the equipment and holy fuck those are some biceps. _

_ beanie boy finishes before felix can even think of asking to help. he stands and leans close to felix, booping him on the nose before giggling.  _

_ ‘i’m chan, you’re felix, right?’ _

_ he can’t speak, so he nods. _

_ ‘how you doing?’ _

_ he flatlines mentally. this man is bringing out his homosexuality. this is bad, this is very bad. _

_ ‘i’m gay.’ _

_ the onlookers, who have given felix the benefit of the doubt, start cracking up. he flushes. did he just tell the most attractive person he was gay? how fucking great. _

_ ‘wait, i meant to say good and i mixed it up with okay- i didn’t mean to say gay i swear!’ _

_ ‘that’s alright it happens’ _

_ ‘yeah! i’m so sorry that i just screamed that i was gay at you- wait. i am a homosexual! okay so i am gay-’ _

_ ‘uh huh-’ _

_ ‘i just, oh my god-’ _

_ minho chooses right then to speak up. _

_ ‘that hurt to watch, lix.’ _

_ ‘shut the hell up. holy fuck-’ _

_ hyunjin starts cackling even more. felix’s face reddens further. he groans and buries his face into his hands. everyone’s laughing at him now and he’s got to blast, minho’s party be damned. _

_ ‘okay, that’s it-’ _

_ he stands and waves at everyone, even chan and maybe that was a mistake. _

_ ‘i have to gay- go! i have to go- fuck.’ _

_ he speed walks out the door. he misses chan say ‘holy shit, he’s so fucking cute’ _

-

‘so i embarrassed the absolute hell out of myself when i met jisung. and then i proceeded to ignore him and his entire friend group for three months.’

he smiles sheepishly and continues.

‘but then one day minho barrels into my apartment and begs me to come to jisung’s dorm because he’s sick and i just absolutely need to make my soup it turned out to be a trick. jisung really was sick and minho was really worried, but chan was taking care of him. i went blindly, and well…’

there’s a moment of silence where minho and jisung are looking at him evilly.

‘let’s just say i embarrassed myself again, helped chan cook and got a date out of it. honestly, those two are partners in crime. they complement each other perfectly, the little shits. honestly i’ve seen them together for the whole five years and i promise you, nobody on this earth could ever love minho the way jisung does and vise versa. i truly believe they’re meant for each other.’

he throws hearts at them and continues.

‘now i’ve made enough of a fool out of myself. really i could keep going because this is fun and seeing you guys smiling is so heartwarming, but i think i’ll give the mic up so we can get this show on the road. next up we’ve got our lovely hwang hyunjin, take it away jinnie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks to those that have stuck around since the first chapter. y'all are the true mvps. i know this is shitty and it's really not good work at all but it's my coping mechanism. so thank you guys for entertaining me in my lowest times and reading these, even if they are the worst, most god awful things ever to be put on this site. and! now to the love part!
> 
> know that you're never alone. i don't know if anyone reads these, but i promise that i'll always be here if you need me. all of my social medias are the same. if you're in a low spot or just need someone to talk to i'm always one message away and i'll do my best to listen. if i'm not awake and you know my phone number , call me. i'd rather be woken up knowing that i'm helping then to wake up and figure out something's happened. i love every single one of you people on here. i cherish you all as well. i'll always be here for you! i hope you know that as long as i'm here you'll never have to feel alone again. 
> 
> ~stay beautiful.


	5. hyunbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin’s sitting in his dorm room waiting for minho to arrive. today was one of his and jisung’s dates and he was on the way to hyunjin’s dorm with some news. he seemed excited so hyunjin had high hopes and was ready to listen. there’s that little bit of doubt that maybe the news is bad, but he’s got faith in this jisung character that he’d be kind to minho.
> 
> …..or not.
> 
> as soon as he opens the door he sees minho sobbing his eyes out in his door frame, tears flowing freely. he’s going to beat the shit out of this jisung guy for hurting minho so much. he’s going to grab felix and jeongin and beat the shit out of this jisung. maybe seungmin will join, he likes to do things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bubs, i'm back with my hyunjin chapter! i'm getting less and less excited for my writing as these chapters keep coming out. i have in the beginning of this fic, forgotten that i can't write for shit, so now that's settling back into my brain. and my motivation and excitement goes down when i realize that hey, this is not funky fresh.

‘hey ladies, gents and all you non-binary beauties, i’m hyunjin. i’m one of minho’s best friends and i was one of the few that got to know minho’s true feelings early on.’

he salutes to the crowd and sends them a pretty smile. 

‘minho told me everything he was experiencing down to the very first interaction. i’ll try my best to separate them for you. we’ve got: library, dates, boyfriend. in that exact order. and i’m telling you right now that when minho came to me with dazed eyes and choked out that jisung was so pretty i was immediately hooked.’

he takes a moment to look at the couple, admiring them as he continues.

‘i’ve never seen him so entranced, so enamoured with someone he’d known for less than four hours. that’s when i knew that this relationship would be different. did i think it would end up here? i was hoping so-’

-

_ hyunjin hears steady knocking at his door and gets up to open it. he’s met with minho looking at him like he’s just stepped on his cat’s tail.  _

_ ‘is jeongin here?’ _

_ ‘he’s still in class’ _

_ ‘okay, do you mind if i come in, i have a dilemma.’ _

_ he ushers an exceptionally quiet minho into the living room and guides him to sit on the couch and then he heads to the kitchen and grabs minho a glass of water and lets him take a few tentative sips before speaking up. _

_ ‘so, what’s going on, min?’ _

_ ‘okay, don’t judge me for going soft of i’ll rip your head off.’ _

_ ‘noted. continue.’ _

_ ‘so i met a boy today-’ _

_ ‘a boy?’ _

_ ‘yes, a boy-’ _

_ ‘well, was he hot?’ _

_ ‘if you’d let me finish, you’d know’ _

_ ‘sorry’ _

_ ‘so i met a boy today. in the library. he was in my usual seat and i was stunned. literally. i was frozen in place for like ten minutes until he called me out for staring, and then to make it worse-’ _

_ ‘you word vomited didn’t you?’ _

_ ‘i fucking word vomited and called him pretty. he flushed so red and it was so cute. i wanted to boop his nose and his his little cheekies.’ _

_ ‘what’s his name?’ _

_ minho visibly deflates, the spark leaving his eyes as he looks over at hyunjin suddenly horrified. _

_ ‘uh...about that-’ _

_ ‘you mean to tell me that you had a fucking moment™ with this guy and you don’t even know his name?’ _

_ ‘i was preoccupied with how pretty he was-’ _

_ hyunjin facepalms, looks at minho and then facepalms again. _

_ ‘i swear to god minho. do you think you’ll see him again?’ _

_ ‘god, i hope so.’ _

_ // _

_ it’s nearly three months later when he hears knocking on his door again. he opens the door to find a panicked minho in front of his dorm.  _

_ ‘is jeongin home?’ _

_ ‘he’s studying, we can to to the room?’ _

_ ‘okay’ _

_ he walks them to his room and tells minho to make himself comfy before walking to the living room. jeongin gives him a questioning look, but he waves him off with a brief kiss and tells him that he’ll be with minho in their room. taking the hint, jeongin nods and goes back to studying, even goes as far as calling seungmin to have someone to talk to just in case minho speaks just a little too loudly (jeongin’s too kind for his own good. he made sure he couldn’t hear minho at all). he takes that as the okay to head back to minho. it’s very strangely quiet in his room when he sits next to a fidgety minho. _

_ ‘what’s up-’ _

_ ‘han jisung’ _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ ‘his name. it’s han jisung. it’s got to be the prettiest name i’ve ever fucking heard. and it belongs to the prettiest person.’ _

_ okay? is that all?’ _

_ ‘hell no. do you really think i walked all this way just to tell you his name?’ _

_ minho gets quiet for a long time, fidgeting even more in his seat. he bites his lip before finally speaking up. _

_ ‘we almost kissed.’ _

_ hyunjin needs to move his hair because he thinks minho just said he’s almost kissed his pretty boy, but maybe he’s wrong. minho is mumbling, so maybe he said something else. _

_ ‘you what?’ _

_ ‘well- okay, so we introduced ourselves, right? but he tried to leave because he was embarrassed so i grabbed his hand and asked him to have dinner with me after we finished studying and he said yes, so-’ _

_ ‘okay, and then what?’ _

_ ‘well, two hours go by and his lil tummy rumbles so i pack up my stuff and then slide to his side of the table and pack up his stuff, right? then i see hair in his face so i sweep it out of the way, but then i got carried away and i cupped his face and called him love while asking if he was ready to head out. he gasped out loud and it was the cutest sound i’m\ve ever motherfucking heard okay. he cups both sides of my face and calls me pretty while pulling my face closer. so i giggled right? and maybehaps some gay stuffs happened, but we won’t get into those details-’ _

_ minho rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, face bright red as he coughs into his free hand before continuing. _

_ ‘anyway, so we’re really close, right? and then some random dude goes “just kiss him already, my guy” so i yeeted away’ _

_ ‘stop, that’s so funny!’ _

_ ‘anyway…. we spent like five hours in that cafe talking and i think that i want to ask him on a date.’ _

_ ‘oh shit, that’s serious. good luck bro’ _

_ ‘you’re- you’re not gonna tell me it’s dumb?’ _

_ ‘why would i? you’re interested, it sounds like he is, so go for it’ _

_ ‘okay- yeah, thanks- i’ll do that. see you later.’ _

_ // _

_ hyunjin is in the middle of one of his dramas as he waits for jeongin to get out of class when he hears knocking at his door and he definitely does not know who it could be (note the sarcasm). _

_ ‘come in minho’ _

_ minho practically barges through the door with the brightest smile on his face. he plops onto the couch next to hyunjin and tries to reign in his excitement enough to speak to hyunjin. _

_ ‘guess who’s got a date with the prettiest boy ever?’ _

_ ‘holy shit! congrats, min!’ _

_ ‘thank you!’ _

_ ‘where are you taking him?’ _

_ ‘i was thinking i want to go to the cat sanctuary, but i’m not sure if-’ _

_ ‘no. go with your gut and if he doesn’t really vibe with it then you can suggest somewhere else, but don’t rule it out immediately.’ _

_ ‘yeah?’ _

_ ‘yeah.’ _

_ ‘okay...so, um then how do i, well, you know-’ _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ ‘how do i dress that, you know, ensures a second date?’ _

_ ‘what the fuck did you just say?’ _

_ ‘what do i wear to get a second date?’ _

_ ‘a who now? did i really just hear you saying that you want a second date?’ _

_ ‘well, yeah-’ _

_ ‘what the fuck? is he god, minho? holy shit, this is huge-’ _

_ ‘i know.’ _

_ ‘well, just be yourself, yeah? and wear that cute green hoodie that you like to wear all the time.’ _

_ ‘my favourite hoodie?’ _

_ ‘yeah, that one. but wear a shirt underneath it in case your sweet baby angel gets cold.’ _

_ ‘i- you- hyunjin! what the fuck- you can’t just say things like that so abruptly, i-’ _

_ ‘are you fucking blushing lee minho?’ _

_ ‘shut the fuck up, i’m leaving you asshole.’ _

-

‘i was honestly stunned by the way minho was so carried away and finally allowing himself to feel. i was so shocked that one boy caused all of that too. minho, having feelings? never thought of. minho, expressing said feelings? completely unheard of. minho, actively following said feelings? astonishing. hotel? trivago-’

he pauses to snicker at his own joke that nobody else finds funny. it takes an embarrassingly long time for him to find out that nobody else was laughing as hard as he was. or at all. nobody else thought it was funny.

‘uhm, anyway. that first date really had minho whipped. i don’t think i’ve ever seen him so in love and he hadn’t even said the word. he didn’t have to. his face said it all.’

-

_ hyunjin and jeongin are settling down for a movie night when there’s a knock on the door. hyunjin knows who’s at the door. jeongin knows who’s at the door. they spare a glance at each other and jeongin finally relents, getting up and heading to the door to open it.  _

_ ‘hey minho, i’ll get- what the fuck happened to you?’ _

_ ‘ i had a date, get hyunjin, i’ve got tea for you- oh wait, i think i hear him coming.’ _

_ hyunjin wasted no time in booking it to the front door. he makes it there in in record time and when he gets there he has absolutely no idea what the hell he’s going to hear from minho. he’s covered in paint but he’s got the fondest smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling.  _

_ ‘min, what the fuck happened? are you okay? i’ll murder that bit-’ _

_ ‘hyun, i’m fine.’ _

_ ‘you’re covered in paint! what did that snake do-’ _

_ ‘hyun, please-’ _

_ ‘no minho! you’re covered in paint. i don’t care how pretty he is or how he flips his hair just right or how he cups your face and calls you pretty with those heart eyes. he threw paint at you-’ _

_ ‘babe, let’s listen to him first, yeah? it could be something good.’ _

_ ‘thank you innie.’ _

_ minho takes the opportunity to ruffle jeongin’s hair, the younger attempting to swat him away. _

_ ‘don’t! you’ll get your gay paint in my hair!’ _

_ ‘yah! is that all you care about? the nerve-’ _

_ jeongin laughs as minho finally gets to ruffle his hair. minho finally lets go of jeongin and carefully steps into the dorm. _

_ ‘i’m not getting any further into your dorm because i don’t know how how much of me is dry and i’m not painting your dorm tonight. so, you’ll never believe the fucking day i had-’ _

_ ‘pause. do you want me to leave? you and jinnie always usually talks about these things alone.’ _

_ ‘no, it’s fine! this is gucci stuff-’ _

_ ‘don’t ever say that again or i’m leaving you alone with jinnie.’ _

_ ‘fine- anygay. so i went on this date with this boy, right? so i roll up to pick him up and i just- mans had a pastel sweater. pastel. sweater. paws. silver, wire-rimmed glasses. he wears fucking glasses damn it. i coulda kissed him right there.’ _

_ ‘but you didn’t.’ _

_ ‘no, i didn’t. anyway i took him to the cat sanctuary and i fell in love, capital L and everything. so anyway, after the cat sanctuary, we went to pick up yongha from the daycare and they slung paint at us. and then hana painted freckles on his face as i packed yongha’s stuff, we kissed, walked yongha home, i walked him to his dorm and then-’ _

_ ‘hold up. you kissed him? that’s what the hand marks on your face are?’ _

_ ‘yeah?’ _

_ ‘ew, that’s disgusting. i bet that was cute shit. gross’ _

_ ‘shut the fuck up jeongin. this is why i never boy talk with you.’ _

_ ‘boo, you whore.’ _

_ ‘bitch- i’m leaving. gotta shower’ _

-

‘he didn’t really come to me too much about the other dates, yes plural. dates. that he went on, but-’

he stops and smirks evilly, looking at minho before clearing his throat. he swears he hears minho mumble. ‘oh great, here comes the dramatics’

‘but! there was the time that jisung, who i still had no idea about in the looks department, asked minho out and he came to my dorm literally sobbing his eyes out. that had to have been the highlight of my college experience.’

-

_ hyunjin’s sitting in his dorm room waiting for minho to arrive. today was one of his and jisung’s dates and he was on the way to hyunjin’s dorm with some news. he seemed excited so hyunjin had high hopes and was ready to listen. there’s that little bit of doubt that maybe the news is bad, but he’s got faith in this jisung character that he’d be kind to minho. _

_ …..or not. _

_ as soon as he opens the door he sees minho sobbing his eyes out in his door frame, tears flowing freely. he’s going to beat the shit out of this jisung guy for hurting minho so much. he’s going to grab felix and jeongin and beat the shit out of this jisung. maybe seungmin will join, he likes to do things like that.  _

_ but minho understands the look in hyunjin’s eyes and he waves the younger off. hyunjin nods and ushers minho into the dorm and then onto his couch. he waits for minho to calm down before motioning for him to speak. _

_ ‘okay, before you do anything, don’t try to kill him. i swear, it’s nothing bad. it’s just jisungie-’ _

_ minho starts bawling his eyes out again and hyunjin wants to punch something, but he waits for minho to give him more facts. it takes five minutes for minho to stop crying and finally gain his voice back. _

_ ‘jisungie asked me to be his boyfriend-’ _

_ ‘holy shit. with those tears i wasn’t expecting that… what did you say?’ _

_ ‘i’m no fool hwang hyunjin. i said yes.’ _

_ ‘oh goody! i’m so happy for you! happy dating~’ _

-

‘literally, he looked like.. like- i can’t even tell you how bad it was. all i can give you is this. have you ever seen kim kardashian cry? he looked worse than that. it was that rough. i wish i would’ve taken pictures, but i guess it was a missed opportunity.’

he waits a few seconds before looking towards jeongin. when the younger turns his way hyunjin signals that his speech is almost over. 

‘well, i think that’s it for me. i don’t really have any dirt on minho- oh wait! before i go i do want to say a few more things. first of all, jisung was nothing like i thought he’d be.’

jisung raises his brow in question.

‘don’t look at me like that! you’re a lot more bubbly and happy than i was expecting. when i first met him i was shocked that minho was dating this blond, beanie wearing, sweater clad, bubbly boy. his smile alone could light up the room’

he pauses for dramatic effect.

‘and when they first kissed, well, i was sold. they treated each other so well. oh my god, here come the tears. anyway before i start blubbering like a whale, i just knew they’d always have their forever. i just knew it. they’re perfect for each other. so, last up is my baby- oh, don’t groan you big whiny baby. this may be your wedding, but that’s my baby. anyway, now is yang jeongin.’

hyunjin walks off the stage as jeongin takes his place and begins his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bubs! i know that i've been writing this for a while and that i've got three parts left, but i've joined a fic fest! so i'm going to take a break from this fic series so that i can write my ficfest fic ! it'll be posted up here when it's done, it also will be shitty bc that's the level of work i do but it'll be posted and i want to apologize in advance.
> 
> anyway! onto the fun stuffs. 
> 
> i love and cherish every single one of you ladies, gents, non-binary pals and all gender identities in between! i love and cherish and appreciate everyone. if we've become friends, acquaintances or like family then i'm so glad that i've met you. i want you to know that i'll always be here for you! i'm just a message away (and i'm easy to find, just search this username on practically any social media and i'm there!). i'll always be here if you need someone to listen, someone to rant to, some advice. it doesn't matter, i'm here~ you'll never be alone. even if you feel alone, just know that i'm always here for you. always.


	6. innie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he pauses and then smirks, clearing his throat as best as he can. he knows his next sentence is going to lead to an argument the next time they all hang out together and he’s happy to be the one to start it. 
> 
> ‘and then one day about seven months ago, he came knocking on my door. of course that was a special time for me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a minute, so here's jeongin's part! :D

‘howdy hey, i’m jeongin.’

he hears jisung obnoxiously coo at him from his seat and he rolls his eyes. there’s affection in his eye roll and fondness smeared on his face, but he’d jump off the namsan tower before he admits that.

‘i’m not going to be long here because, well, to be honest i don’t want to be standing up here for a really long time mainly because i don’t know a lot of you very well.’

he looks out to the crowd and it’s true,he really only knows his friends and minho’s mom.

‘i’m youngest in our friend group and nobody really ever listens to what i have to say, especially about things like this, but i’ve known from the very moment that minho showed up at the dorm jinnie and i shared in college that this thing he’d had with jisung was different. and well, maybe jinnie knew first, but seungmin refused to believe they’d last and felix-’

jeongin looks over at felix who reddens in embarrassment, and rightfully so. they both knew what went down during those times.

‘felix was too busy shuffling around campus in some hoodie and sunglasses avoiding chan to really pay attention to jisung and minho, but i knew. i knew the minute i saw minho looking at me and telling me about his date with jisung.’

he pauses and then smirks, clearing his throat as best as he can. he knows his next sentence is going to lead to an argument the next time they all hang out together and he’s happy to be the one to start it. 

‘and then one day about seven months ago, he came knocking on my door. of course that was a special time for me.’

-

_ jeongin’s washing up the dishes from the morning when he hears the doorbell go off and then the sound of kkami barking. turning off the sink, he turns and grabs a towel to dry his hands with before making his way to the front door. _

_ minho stands at the front door ringing his hands and chewing on his lip. he looks like he did back in college when he was wanting to know how to ask jisung to be his boyfriend (which sung beat him to anyway). _

_ ‘hey, hyunjin’s out right-’ _

_ ‘no, i came to see you, if you don’t mind.’ _

_ ‘sure, come on in.’ _

_ he leads minho into the kitchen and makes him some juice. _

_ ‘what’s up?’ _

_ ‘well, i need help and you were the first person i thought of.’ _

_ ‘okay, well then spill it. you never come to me and i’m very excited.’ _

_ ‘i want to, uh, proposetojisung’ _

_ ‘speak up, i can’t hear you when you mumble like that. because it sounded like you just said that you want to propose to jisung-’ _

_ ‘i did.’ _

_ ‘bitch! no you fucking didn’t! what the fuck? holy shit, minho-’ _

_ ‘why are you crying, i just told you-’ _

_ ‘shut up, this is huge! let me see the ring.’ _

_ minho pulls out a small silver ring and instead of having one central diamond it’s got the diamonds embedded into the band and there’s the word forever engraved into the inside of the band. it’s beautiful and takes his breath away. _

_ ‘he’s going to love it, min. how are you gonna do it?’ _

_ ‘well, since autumn is his favourite season i’m going to do it soon and i want to do it right in the park across from the cat sanctuary where we had our first date.’ _

_ jeongin lightly slaps minho, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. _

_ ‘you’re so romantic. jisung is going to fucking SOB’ _

_ ‘as long as he says yes while sobbing-’ _

_ ‘of course he will you bitch’ _

-

‘so, after talking with me about proposing, minho actually went through with it not even three days later and that’s when i met minho’s mom. he asked me to join them in their suit shopping adventure.’

he hears a gasp, followed by changbin shushing seungmin and telling him that it’s alright, that if they ever get married minho won’t go suit shopping with him. jeongin laughs and continues.

‘we’d had a great time and obviously his suit passed the vibe check, but in all honesty, i know that anything else i could say or would want to say has already been said. these two are absolutely perfect for each other and i can’t imagine anyone else marrying minho besides jisung. i don’t think that i want to either. i know these two will love each other until their last breath. actually let’s be honest, i think they’ll probably haunt people together too. they’ll be all like boo, bitch, get out of our house.’

he stops to giggle at his own comment.

‘well, anyway. i want to wrap this up with a cheers to minsung. and now! laidese, gents and non-binary/gender-fluid friendos, this is the time that you’ve all been waiting for! i’m proud to present groom number one minho! so minho, get your ass up here and charm the pants off of these party goers.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey laidese, gents and non-binary/gender-fluid/agender friendos~ i'm back after a three million year hiatus from this fic because i had other things to work on. i know that this is super short, but i promise that the last two chapters are going to be super long. plus i really didn't want to be repeating myself too much anymore as i have the whole minsung chapters to do still. and i'm sorry they won't be updated for a long ass time. i think i'm just now finally getting to the halfway mark on the minho speech and it's only on the second date, so i actually might only be a quarter of the way through and i'm also on the second date part for jisung's speech so yeeyee i think they'll be done in a few months i hope. i have a ficfest i have to work on though, so that's going to be the forefront of what i'm working on from now until january and this fic will be on the back burner
> 
> i love you and cherish you all! thank you for reading if you took the time to!

**Author's Note:**

> hey all you funky fresh friendos~ thank you for reading this piece of shit. i promise it's shitty and the following chapters do not get better... but thank you for taking the time to read this fluffly fluff of fluffity fluffiness. 
> 
> ~stay beautiful


End file.
